<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lucario Laid Bare by Protonymic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109459">A Lucario Laid Bare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protonymic/pseuds/Protonymic'>Protonymic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Pokephilia, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protonymic/pseuds/Protonymic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poor Lucario is taken and violently ravished by none other than her trusted trainer. That they share a bond is the only reason why she even submits to such torment. She'd like it to be, anyway.<br/>May become part of a series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lucario Laid Bare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Dia stumbled, worn and at her limit. The Lucario was no poor fighter, but various events had left her somewhat broken, vulnerable to the malice of whatever would inflict such on her. She wasn't in a bad away; as a healthy, trained Lucario, few opponents could stand fast against her strong arms and muscular legs. She gazed ahead, panting, feeling a growing weakness emerging from her core and enveloping her like a cold shadow. Though under the fluff of her chest her heart pounded, her knees were weak, and she could barely keep herself from buckling before a striking presence. A young man, whose gaze her sight was too blur to read, but the telepathy-analogue wielded by Lucario was not obscured.</p><p class="western">Hostility. An urge to hurt. Arousal wrapped in a layer of gleeful sadism. All dwelled at the forefront of his thoughts, transfixing her mind’s eye further with each step closer. She thought of screaming, but in the riverside woodland, laid sleepy by the orange of a setting sun, there would be none to hear her, save an opportunistic wild Pokemon looking for prey to scavenge. She still had some strength left to attack and defend herself from the brute before her, but could it really cross a Pokemon’s mind to attack her own trainer? Given the circumstances, nothing she could justify, even as her oppressor bore down on her, hazy with an aura of malice, a terrible excitement, the anticipation of prey. A victim, to be used, abused, and consumed in whole. Perhaps she could cry out for her fellow Pokemon to help. She knew they were resting in their nearby tent, but again, given the circumstances, they would never help her. They might even be watching, leisurely savouring the sight of their fellow being broken and savagely used.</p><p class="western">The boy made his steps deliberate, his gaze fixed upon his Lucario. He was practiced in exploiting the weaknesses of his Pokemon, no small feat in the degree of mental focus required. He had no interest in making the impending torment of his Pokemon quick; no, she deserved to have it long and drawn out. Through her deeds, she earned nothing less than the roughest treatment he could muster. The appearance of fear in his Pokemon’s eyes drew his gaze time and time again, even as it drifted over the rest of her body. Even under the ample fluff that covered her chest, the musculature toned over years of training was evident, lending a pleasant mass to her arms, legs, and most importantly, the supple hips he’d long longed to grip in his hands. He finished his approach, finding his face level with Dia, close enough to appreciate the very quivers in her pupils. It was enough to make him lick his lips.</p><p class="western">“Dia.”</p><p class="western">Her name. Its mere mention, in her trainer’s commanding tone, made her heart pound. The black appendages on her head, a sort of other set of ears for auras, shivered. She crept her gaze away from his eyes to look upon the rest of his face, the shadow of his hair doing just enough to conceal the swirl of emotion in the lines of his face.</p><p class="western">“You know what you did. I am going to punish you.”</p><p class="western">Every word her trainer-her master said dripped with clear, unmistakable intent. Though he had said little with words, the feeling behind them came to her unfiltered. An image of her lying broken on the grass, eyes glazed over, bruised and battered. Beaten raw, a possession to be used, laid and bound down, legs apart, bits exposed. She would be well-used, holes loose and dripping, a once-proud warrior reduced to a pleasure toy. In such a haze of fantastic thought, she let her guard down, barely seeing what the boy before her was preparing.</p><p class="western">He drew back his fist, and with but a second of hesitation, threw it forward into the Lucario’s face. The skin on his knuckles connected with the fur, the solid bone underneath sending a shock back through is own hand. Dia gasped, shaken out from indulgences deep in the recesses of her mind. Needing a moment of her own to realise that she had been struck, the sharp thud on her cheek sent her sprawling towards the grassy ground. In facing the sun, she couldn’t see clearly the face of her abuser, whose shadow was cast over her in a perfect fit. Lying on her back, she tried to back away, crawling backwards on the grass as prey caught with no escape. Her master, gleefully wearing an aura of cruelty, chased after her, and fell atop her to pin her under his body, though he had to take care not to press too hard on the spike on her chest. Quite annoying, those things. He took his time again, focusing on those shaking red eyes. Welling up in him was a desire to see them puffy and welled up with tears, to beg for mercy and end hollow and broken.</p><p class="western">“Who do you belong to, Dia?” The boy growled, holding down her arms in his own. They were pleasantly thick, covered in a fine layer of fur, comprising well-toned muscles. He squeezed them, relishing the firm texture in his palms, a sign of the luxurious body he was claiming for himself.</p><p class="western">Dia’s eyes sharpened. She rose to glare right back into the cruelty of her assailant and growled in a show of defiance. She caught a shift in tinge of the boy’s aura and the very beginnings of a grin, before a sharp strike on her forehead sent her reeling back into the grass. As she yelped and brought her arms to her face to shield herself from the wrath of her tormentor, she left her chest open to be struck. Seeing the chest laid bare, fluff and muscle with softness in approximation of a woman’s delicious flat chest, the boy had to take a moment to remember his place. Among others, the instincts that whispered to him loudest were the ones that told him to solidify his advantage, to break his property before him, and with a grunt he pounded into his Pokemon’s chests with his fists.</p><p class="western">“Eeek!” Dia squealed as she felt the impact of her trainer’s fists upon her. She writhed on the ground, trying to dodge each blow fruitlessly. A piece of her was lucid enough to be mindful of the spike on her chest, which in the midst of her thrashing could certainly hurt the hands harming her, but it was futile. The boy gritted his teeth as he rained punches on her torso, feeling her muscle under his knuckles compress, their submission to his force only making him more drunk on the atmosphere of power. He could not do the the same to the metallic spike on her chest, it taunted him so even as he battered the rest of his Pokemon’s body. In a burst of passion he lunged down, and Dia peeked through her hands to see her trainer biting down on her chest spike. It tasted unsurprisingly like iron, and too hard to actually bite down on lest he break his teeth, but the boy was being reduced to a beast in wrathful lust, with little in his mind that could make sense of his actions. Dia wanted to giggle, or moan, even if there was no real feeling in the spike and it was all in the image of the act, but she had to remember just where her place was in the present.</p><p class="western">Not finding himself satisfied with a mere cold metal spike, the boy lifted his head, leaving a layer of drool over the Lucario’s chest. Dia looked unsure of what was next, having been caught off-guard by such a strange perversion. A moment of weakness was all that was needed, as the boy lunged up towards her face, taking by force a long, deep kiss. Dia’s eyes squeezed shut, to try and distance herself from the act, but she could not deny his lips over her own, refusing to part, and his tongue seeking out hers. Neither could she deny the lust from his mind invading hers, a consequence of her aura affinity. Unconsciously, her tongue returned the act in kind, rising to meet his in a meek acceptance of her place. In doing so she’d only opened the floodgates further. More unspeakable thoughts came rushing in, whether from herself or the thief of her virtue leaning over her, marking her mouth as his, drooling into it just as her own spit dripped out the sides of her maw. She drank from him, eagerly swallowing what he deigned to offer, in a prelude of things to come. Over her crotch, growing wet with an arousal she tried to pay little mind, she felt a bulge in the pants of her trainer, growing more sure and firm with each contact of their intertwined tongues.</p><p class="western">“Dia.” At last he parted from her mouth, more sure of his place. “Who owns you?”</p><p class="western">“Yuu.” Half moan, half weak howl, it was Dia’s best approximation of the answer.</p><p class="western">“Good girl, Dia. But you need to have it ingrained into you. Etched into you.” The boy’s face still held fast in grim stoicism, but the hue of his aura was raw with domineering, sadistic lust. The way forward was clear. He removed his pants, revealing the bulge in clearer silhouette. He allowed Dia a moment to gaze and anticipate what was underneath his briefs, but her gaze crept further upward. Taking a moment to sigh, he took off his shirt, revealing his bare chest to the Lucario whose eyes could not decide just where on his body they wanted to rest. When he moved to strip fully nude, they came square on his crotch as he at last unveiled his dick, erect and bursting from under the cloth.</p><p class="western">“Come on, girl, you know what to do. And you know what happens if you don’t do it well.” With these ominous words, the Lucario obeyed the command from both within and without.</p><p class="western">“Aah~”</p><p class="western">She couldn’t help but make a moan as she opened her mouth and took the dick in, wrapping her tongue around the shaft and savouring the taste of the ample precum that had built up over the foreplay and anticipation. She wrapped her lips around the base, as if giving the whole thing a big kiss, and slid it in and out while teasing the tip with jabs of her tongue. She looked up towards her master’s face. His stoicism was broken, and the pleasure of the oral sex was creeping in with gasps. Satisfied, she shut her eyes and concentrated on her master’s dick, the way it twitched as she licked the tip, and quivering as she grazed her teeth over the shaft. The boy was given pause upon realising his vulnerability here, as an ill-timed bite could break him painfully, least of all in spirit.</p><p class="western">Such a thought never came to Dia, who obediently saw to the pleasure of her master. She had to draw back and recall her place, a captive who had to please her keeper lest she suffer his wrath even further. There was no denying the growing dampness at her crotch that made the grass beneath glisten in the dimming sun’s rays. Sensing her embrace her weakness, the trainer thrust forward, violating her throat with his dick. The shock made her cough and splutter over it, pleasantly stimulating it until she drew back to breathe in sweet, sweet oxygen. She coughed even more, and looked up to see the malevolent grin of her master, having found even more reason to torment her if one was even needed.</p><p class="western">“Dia, Dia, Dia.” The boy exhaled a big sigh and shook his head. “Here I was trying to be nice and give you a chance to prove yourself to me. I can’t believe you’d turn on me like that.” He grabbed Dia, and roughly turned her around before throwing her on her belly to lie prone. Revealed in whole now were the prize that her hips flanked: her ample butt, grass glistening with arousal just below. This Lucario was blessed with thick muscular legs, a sign of her natural strength now laid in submission to him. She could see nothing of what was behind her, feeling only fingers lightly tracing the edges of her buttcheeks. An itch was building in her nethers, but she dared not move to touch herself, trapped under such an unpredictable whim.</p><p class="western">Smack.</p><p class="western">A sharp slap came down on her butt, and she cried out in shock and a sudden sensation of pain. Dia felt a most malicious aura build behind her, right at her behind, and then came a storm of slaps. She wanted to sound pitiable by whining, maybe it would send a message that she wanted it to stop, that she was sorry and she’d take anything but this. It only made her trainer slap her harder. Her buttcheeks bounced pleasantly with each slap, the fat and muscle underneath making a texture perfect for taking out stress. Beneath the blue coat, he could see a red tinge emerging on her skin, like the ripening of a fruit. Each squeal and whine made his heart pound and send blood rushing to his extremities in excitement, the truth of these protests made apparent by squirts of juice onto the grass, and the incessant wagging of her tail.</p><p class="western">Smack. Smack. And finally...</p><p class="western">“AAAAAH!” Dia was finally made to scream as a last, hard blow came upon her ass. They were beaten raw, far more battered than the rest of her body. In perverse eyes, her swollen butt made her only more ripe for further use. The boy gently set his hands on them, caressing them in all their roundness, and parted them to reveal two prizes. The first, her vagina, now sopping wet in strange arousal from her treatment at his hands. Second, her anus, small and puckered, not where he was meant to go. All he did to break Dia down came to this. To fully and completely claim her for himself, to know their places, to make himself the master; he would have to, in the eyes of nature, blaspheme.</p><p class="western">Laid down, prone, Dia knew there was only one way this could end. Her master was kneeling over her, and she was open for anything he wished. Her pussy was gleaming in wet arousal, a cry of her body to take what it knew belonged to him. To accept him as a victor and avert a worse fate. Dia gasped as the tip of his member touched the lips that decorated the entrance to her nethers, but she could feel nothing go further. He was merely wetting his member in her juices.</p><p class="western">“Now, Dia. Spread your butt. Do it for me.”</p><p class="western">The Lucario gave no indication she knew what was coming, as she obediently reached behind and parted her asscheeks to expose her anus. Her heart reached a fever pitch, as she heard a spit, and a wetness filled her butthole. Something laid itself at the entrance, and slowly forced its way in, parting her sphincter to invade the warmth within.</p><p class="western">Dia gasped. She tried to grip the ground to brace herself. It was like her butt was on fire. The walls of her rectum had to stretch with her entrance as her master’s dick made them part, and the friction felt like it was enough to create a spark that would ignite her whole body in agony. Every moment Dia hoped that she’d already taken the whole thing, that he’d pull out and fuck her properly, but there was always more to carve open and claim new territory in her behind. The boy was in a high of his own, feeling the contraction of his slave’s tight butt around his dick was little compared to the torment she was showing in laboured breaths and pained moans. There was more to do, though, there always was. It took control to not cum from just the terrible idea that came to him.</p><p class="western">Dia relaxed, as she finally felt the invasion in her rear retreat, that it would be all she needed to bear with until he was satisfied. Little did she know that it was only the start. She felt the sudden weight of her master’s body hurled onto her back, and with it the entire length of his dick was stuffed into her ass in one swift thrust. She screamed, completely unprepared. The previously-marked passages on her walls could easily accommodate their unwelcome guest again, but that only accounted for half of its length. Her guts beyond were ripped open, pain shooting up her spine as her tears flowed onto the wildflowers near her head. It was all too much, and she at last went limp, only capable of taking the abuse, surrending body and spirit. She’d lost control completely, and a pool of liquid grew beneath her pussy. Her master watched as she wet herself, the trickle of her fluids robbing her of any dignity she might have possessed. She deserved only to have her poor asshole used and abused.</p><p class="western">The boy pulled back, giving the Lucario’s rectum a brief period to recover. Torment, after all, had to be in motion to delay her getting used to it. He bit onto her her black aura-feelers, causing Dia to yelp again, which moved into another scream as he pounded right back into her butthole. This time, a wave of pleasure washed up her spine with the pain. At that moment it was unclear if her ass really did like being penetrated so roughly, or if it was a strange effect from her master, that his pleasure at her expense was influencing her. Thoughts of it feeling completely good were shaky, as it came in ebbs and flows. In one thrust she would have the most wonderful feeling in her bum and want to clamp over her master’s dick and take it completely. Then he’d withdraw and thrust back in, and this time she’d yelp, it would feel like a hot poker was impaling her behind to melt her, and she’d struggle to break free.</p><p class="western">As it went on, though, as her spasming rectum squeezed and massaged the boy’s dick, his pleasure seeped into her, and she began moaning in kind. Her drool leaked from the edges of her mouth, eyes rolled back, content with her place as a sex slave for her master. She was broken, butt ruined and carved into a sex toy, an ideal position. If her fellows intervened, they were jealous and wanted to steal it away. Her place was here, to take this cock up her ass at his whim. No other hole would rob her of her duty, and she would cement in by squeezing down and clamping over the cock wedged in her behind, hugging it as much as she could to make every movement in and out fill with impact on them both. The joy it brought her, from both the feeling of cock in her ass and pleasure offered to her master, was divine.</p><p class="western">Her master had tried to draw it out as best he could, indulging the delights of anal sex with his girl. It was a delicate balance, and as the Lucario’s asshole worked its magic on him, he found himself losing the will to keep going. He had his own pleasure to think of, after all.</p><p class="western">“Dia! I...” He bit down on her ears, the twitching of his dick finally surrendering to the will of her butt. In one final thrust, he orgasmed, coating her insides with a thick, sticky layer of semen. In her behind was a rush of cum flooding her ass, and in her head a far more powerful flood of thoughts whose origins she no longer cared to discern. They told her she was a good girl, that she had endured this pain for her master, and it always would be her place to do so. Since her master had felt so good, she deserved her share. From either of these parts of her body came waves of pleasure engulfing her entire being, and she shuddered limp once more, the grass beneath her pussy well-watered in the spray of her juices.</p><p class="western">Neither could move at first, having spent their energy in such a climax, but the first to stir was the truly stronger of the pair. Dia gently shook her trainer off, plopping down in the grass. The boy watched as the Lucario turned away and squatted, spreading her well-fucked asshole to show it filled with cum. She knew that her trainer really liked to see the results of these sessions, and so gave him a prime view of the sticky semen flowing out of her ass. The anal creampie made him feel rather proud, and seeing her squeeze out his cum almost made him want to go again. Only this performance gave him energy, and the moment she was finished he collapsed back down, only for Dia to pick him up effortlessly and carry him in her arms. Night had fallen, but the water of the nearby river would still be warm from the evening sun. The Lucario gently stepped in and leaned her trainer against the bank, before huddling up to his chest.</p><p class="western">“I really hope you enjoyed that, Dia.” The boy sighed as he let the waters wash over him, paying only a slight thought to whoever might be downstream. “It wasn’t easy keeping my thoughts so focused, you know.”</p><p class="western">The Lucario licked his face. She was not hurt at all, as even if her trainer really did want to harm her, the body of a steel Pokemon would take extraordinary strength and technique to be broken by a human.</p><p class="western">“Your butt feel good enough now? I was a little worried, you know, you really screamed hard. Guess I’m just that good at making you feel stuff, eh?” The boy embraced her in return, proud that he’d pulled off a new trick so well. Through a bit of practice, he could influence his Lucario through her aura sensitivity. No real use until she started begging to be hurt and beaten down, and for her butt to be used like never before. It got many complicated questions out of the way, and the results spoke for itself. It had been a long time since he saw Dia in such a glow.</p><p class="western">“Just don't let this... hobby distract you in a battle, alright? Just ask me to take care of it. Anyway, you think the others were watching?”</p><p class="western">Dia nodded and giggled.</p><p class="western">“I heard them in the tent too. I think they’re going to bother me for the same when we get back to eat. Oh, well.” The boy thought of his other Pokemon, now introduced to the realm of such play, and imagined the perversions they could enact. Soon, soon. But until then, he only wanted to rest in the afterglow with just one of his beloved concubines.</p><p class="western">“Dia, be a dear and scrub my back for me, won’t you?</p><p class="western">The Lucario nodded, and could not resist planting a kiss on her consort’s neck first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>